


Working Through Nerves

by magicianparrish



Series: Adashi Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, M/M, Pep talks, Weddings, broganes, those pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: So why was he so anxious?Perhaps every groom feels that way on their wedding day. At least he hopes so because otherwise, that’d suck. Perhaps it was the idea of all these eyes on him as he says his vows across the altar to the love of his life. Perhaps it was the fear that Adam would get cold feet and leave him alone to flounder!He needed a drink._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Or a tumblr prompt asking for adashi pre-wedding nerves :)





	Working Through Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive. This was a fun prompt to answer, and I love writing in Shiro's pov. So I hope you enjoy this!

Shiro had no idea why he was so nervous. This was Adam he was talking about. The man he had known since they were thirteen years old and fresh-faced at the Academy. The boy who gave Shiro a run for his money and made him put money where his mouth was. The boy who had come halfway across the world at a chance to be a student at the most prestigious space academy in the world. The boy who helped him when he didn’t understand a subject during their study sessions and had a never-ending bank for patience. The boy who took Shiro to meet his family and who confessed his feelings underneath an almond tree in a large field. The man that he proposed to and surprised by bringing all his siblings to witness it. The man who took Keith in stride and allowed his friendship to flourish even if no one else gave him a chance. Hell, he had now proposed to Adam twice! He knew he wanted to marry Adam and live the remainder of his now long life with him. So why was he so anxious? 

Perhaps every groom feels that way on their wedding day. At least he hopes so because otherwise, that’d suck. Perhaps it was the idea of all these eyes on him as he says his vows across the alter to the love of his life. Perhaps it was the fear that Adam would get cold feet and leave him alone to flounder! That thought was ridiculous though because if Shiro knew Adam, which he does, he knows that Adam does not crack under pressure easy. And he would not risk the public embarrassment of running off like that. Especially with all of his family showing up to witness the event.

He needed a drink. Shiro looked at the tie that was laid on the table lazily. Shiro had tried to put it on before but felt as if he was choking and quickly ripped it off. He had also taken off his suit jacket which laid behind him in the chair he was sitting in. 

A knock on the door ripped him out of his spiraling thoughts. 

“Come in!” he called to whoever was outside. 

The door opened up a sliver, allowing for a familiar head of hair to come in. Shiro let out a sigh knowing that whatever was about to happen would not be good. Matt Holt came inside the room and quickly shut it behind him. He had recently chopped all his hair off (much to the dismay of many girls, and the joy of his mother), and was wearing the dark green tie he was given by Adam to wear as part of the wedding party. Shiro had all of his paladins as his, while Adam took Matt, Curtis and of course his twin brother Hakim into his own. 

“How’ya doin’ bud?” Matt asked as he walked over to Shiro. 

“I feel like my heart is about to explode out of my chest,” Shiro groaned. He let his head fall into his hands. 

Shiro felt soft pats on his head. “There, there,” Matt said in a soft voice. 

“Oh, shut up Holt.” 

The patting stopped, allowing Matt to laugh and Shiro to finally look back up again. Matt leaned down and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders squeezing tightly. 

“That’s normal! At least that’s what my mom told me about her big day. Plus if it’s any consolation, Adam is freaking out too.” 

That grabbed Shiro’s attention. “He is?” 

Matt nodded, his lips pursed in a smirk. He could only begin to imagine how Adam’s room must be like. Between his three siblings, and parents and other relatives trying to get in last-minute advice and possibly some food into him. It was hard to see Adam not composed. He was the most well put together person Shiro knew. Though he did have his moments, which Shiro always remembered fondly. 

“You should see him and Hakim. They keep arguing with each other, and getting into headlocks and are one step away from wrestling each other to the ground. Though I couldn’t understand a word they said because they’re speaking in Pashto to one another.” 

Hakim was the more chaotic of the two. They were identical twins, though as they grew older and into their own styles it became pretty easy to tell the difference. Hakim walked around with a swagger and could schmooze an entire room, while Adam held himself with quiet confidence and was more of a personal confidante. Hakim held his hair longer, while Adam kept his short. And Adam wore glasses while Hakim did not though they both had horrible eyesight. Hakim was married and had two kids, while Adam did not. Hakim also always brought the playful side out of Adam. 

“Hope Adam doesn’t tear his suit,” Shiro said. 

“Oh, only the higher beings that be can save them from Adam’s wrath if that happens. He has a lot of excess energy he needs to get out,” Matt responded. 

Another knock on the door came, but before Shiro could even greet them, Keith darted in slamming the door behind him. He looked flustered, his black hair plaited into a neat braid, but had strands falling out. He was in the black suit with the red waistcoat and tie. 

“You good, Keith?” Matt asked. 

Keith’s violet eyes looked at Matt before going back to Shiro. “I just came from Adam’s room.” 

“How is he?” Shiro asked. He wanted to know how his soon husband to be was. 

“Nervous. But now Hakim and he are trying to see who can juggle a soccer ball the longest.” 

“In the room?” Shiro asked incredulously. He couldn’t imagine Adam being that loose when he was normally pretty regimented in everything else. 

“Yeah.” 

“What’s got you so flustered then?” Matt finally wondered. 

“There’s like a million people in there. All of them are talking in Pashto, and some tried to fret over me and feed me food because I was too skinny for their liking. There was also music blasting. I had to leave. Adam’s sister found it hilarious.” 

“Which one?” Shiro asked, even though he knew which one it was. 

“Rashida.” 

“Of course.”

Matt pulled out a little silver flask from his suit jacket. He uncapped it and held it out to Keith. 

“You’re twenty-one right?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Keith leveled Matt with a glare that could kill. “I’m over twenty-one. Matt, your sister is twenty-one, and I’m older than her.” 

Matt scoffed and waved his hand. “Listen, Katie is still like ten years old in my head. I sometimes forget she’s not okay. Anyway, you look like you need a drink.” 

Keith took the flask from Matt’s hand and tried to inspect the contents inside it. But the flask was pretty small. 

“What’s in here anyway?” he asked with skepticism. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Matt replied cryptically. 

Keith continued to glare at Matt from across the room. “Well, normally when someone says that, it leads me to think I should worry about it.” 

“You wouldn’t have survived college.” 

“And you did?” 

“Listen here…” Matt started. He raised his hand and pointed his finger ready to lecture. Shiro did not want to hear about Matt in college. 

“Here, give me that,” Shiro interrupted. He stole the flask from Keith’s hand, and the galra child sputtered. Shiro took a quick and deep swig of the contents and then made a noise that could only be described as _this is absolutely foul what the hell is in this?_ Matt looked at Shiro for a long moment, his eyebrows up. He then gestured wildly to Shiro. 

“See, that is how a real man takes it. Did not even question me! Also if he did, then I would have to question our friendship.” 

“Matt, I’ve questioned our friendship every day we’ve known each other,” Shiro bit back trying to get the bitter taste of moonshine out of his mouth. 

“Betrayal!” Matt screamed. “From Adam, I may have understood, but from you? My day one? Shiro, what the hell! After all, we’ve been through!” 

“Are you always this strung up?” Keith grumbled. 

“Yes, yes I am. Get over it.” 

Matt then walked over and slapped his hands onto Shiro’s shoulders. “Now listen up. There is no need to be nervous. Adam Wali is the man you have loved since you were sixteen. Have you ever doubted your love for him?” 

“No, of course not,” Shiro immediately defended. What kind of question was that? 

“Exactly! Let’s not forget that Adam brought you home to meet his family and then confessed his love to you within that same trip. That man killed two birds with one stone! His family loves you, and you love them. Hell, I love them. Those Wali siblings are amazing! Now, this is just a formality. So get your ass ready and confess your undying love to Adam!” 

Keith had walked over and picked up the discarded tie and tossed it which hit him in the face. 

“C’mon, you know how Adam is with time.” 

Shiro scoffed. Adam ran on his own time schedule, which always meant Shiro had to warn Adam to be ready a good hour before they had to leave. And with his family hounding and surrounding him, he could only imagine how long he’ll be waiting. Though for Adam, Shiro would wait forever. 

Shiro put his tie on, and then his jacket. He made sure his silver hair was perfect. Another knock. This time two heads popped in. Both in wonderfully adorned in shades blue and maroon. They had the same looks as Adam; dark tan skin, narrow faces, and strong noses. Both had radiant smiles on their faces when they saw Shiro. 

Adam’s sisters Fatima and Rashida then opened the door wider for them. Like their older brothers, the Wali sisters stood tall, both nearly six feet.

“Oh, you look so beautiful!” Adam’s youngest sister Fatima gushed. She was in a navy blue dress with silver flowers sewn into it. Her black hair was plaited on top of her head. Fatima skipped while clapping her hands in excitement. 

“Oh I can wait for Adam to see you!” she gushed. 

Rashida, who was in a beautiful maroon dress had a knowing smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I just hope Adam doesn’t drool and forget his vows. Though it would be funny to see.” 

Fatima smacked her older sister and scoffed. “Hida, why do you always look to torment our brother?” 

Rashida shrugged her shoulders. “Because what good younger sister wouldn’t? It’s practically in the sibling hand code.” 

“There is no such thing!” 

“It’s more of universal culture, Fatima,” Rashida sighed. She turned her attention back to Shiro again. 

“Anyway, Adam is just about ready. We already shooed out all of our family so you won’t be waiting much longer. Let’s get you married, and let me add another brother!” she exclaimed. 

Both of Adam’s sisters grabbed an arm each and dragged him out. 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! I love writing Matt Holt, and I really put some chaotic aspects based off his voice actor who I know from the show Workaholics, where he is chaotic always so it's fun to portray such a smart guy as just a little bonkers and Shiro's best friend. And if you've read my other adashi fics, you know I also like writing Adam's siblings who are my OCs into the stories. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! You can pop down to hit that kudos bar, and leave a comment to make my day! Thanks for reading! You can find these fics or even give me a prompt on tumblr at adashisoul :D


End file.
